It's high time i get a vacation
by captainrexbest35
Summary: the title says it this is chapter two of almost to little to late by mad'ika if you haven't read that i'd advise you to now warning slash dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Almost to little,to late chapter 2

**I asked mad'ika if i could continue on this story. And I've got big and i mean BIG plans..  
>Quay if you will.<br>Spottedpelt does not own starwars the clone wars chararaters only Bud,Buddy , and Jayfeather ,fib belongs to mad'ika and tiess belongs to reulte.**

Rex pov  
>Denal left the medbay earlier that day. We had been on our way to get something to eat from the mess when Skywalker commed me. Denal rolled his eyes as i answered it."Rex here." <em>Rex pick out 12 of your men and meet me in the hangar.<em>"Acknowledged general I'm on my way." "They never stop do they?" Denal said with a groan. I laughed. "Actually this time we're going on a 4 week respite. I don't know where cus that's all skywalker would tell me. But if you wanna stay here and be bored fine I'll go by myself." It was his turn to laugh." You Know I can't do that,Rexy. Wherever you go i go." He looked up at me then around the halls to make sure they were empty before he leaned forward and pecked my lips. "who are you going to take" Denal asked.

"Hmm have no idea i'll figure it out though"

By the time i had picked out my men who consisted of Denal,Coric,Bud,Buddy,Kix,Fib,Echo,Fives,Jester,Chopper,Tiess,Jayfeather,and Boro and Vere. I know its 14,but Boro deserves it and he won't go any where without Vere.

**time jump cus i'm lazy**

It's time for us to leave for our respite more like vaction. we'll rendevous with the other Jedi and their men that are going also on the trip on the _Resolute_ from what i heard from skywalker during the briefing (i was staring at denal through my helmet) Shaquitta A.k.a Spottedpelt a.k.a ShaQuincy **thats me** was providing the trip. We boarded the _Twilight _and set out for the _Resolute. _

By the time we got there General Kenobi and Kit Fisto had arrived. I immediately went to my room. Denal followed me. He was my roommate. I (well alucard) suddenly had a very mean thought. Before i could tell him not to he took control of my body. He/I tackled Denal to the bed. Denal screamed in pain as my teeth met his neck. My teeth sank deeper into his neck. Good thing my room was soundproof. I struggled against al breaking his control over my body. i quickly dislodged my teeth from his neck. He gasped in pain. "I'm so sorry he got loose." Denal had become very weak from the attack. He sank into my arms trembling. "I love you" i murmered as sleep took over him. I laid down beside him and fell into semi conshace state.

"ALUCARD," I shouted his name. I was mad at him for making me attack Denal. "I'm sorry Rex i couldn't restrain myself." His head was hung and he looked ashamed of what he had done. "Just don't do it again" i said firmly. He nodded and i pulled myself into full conscienceness. after a couple of hours everyone was there on the resolute. Denal was beggining to wake up by then.

"I love you,Rex. Nothing can ever change that." He murmered gently. Denal shook his head to wake himself up. Then stood to stretch and put his armor on. I already had mine on. As soon as he was finished I leaned in and kissed his lips. Denal's tounge grazed my lips begging for an entrance. Which i granted. The kiss broke off when we were forced to come up for air. I wrapped my arms around the younger trooper,embracing him tightly. "I love you too." I whispered.

We headed down to the hangar with the others. In the meantime while we were in hyperspace i kept well we kept pestering Skywalker about where we were going. I don't know it's supposed to be a surprise. "But for now, hey where's denal?" " I'm down here you great big oaf." Denal was lying on the floor of the hangar having been tackled with hugs from his men.

**TIME SKIP HANGARS ARE BORING**

We boarded the gunships and went down to the planet. We landed at some kind of wooden dock. I had been laughing at a joke coric had been telling when i saw what was at the end of the dock a giant boat. it was a cruise we were going on i froze up and wouldn't move a muscle my past taking over my mind. All of my men knew of my fear of cruiseships ever since i told them the story of my past, but of course ShaQuincy didn't know. Denal and Coric who were closest grabbed me before I fell. To the others besides the few in the 212th my old leg injury was just acting up. Which it really was. Despite the pain in my leg I drew my knees up to my chest and refused to move. The other clones had boarded the ship. Skywalker sent the 501st except for Coric and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. Denal had been there on _the Titanic_ with me he knew what had happened. He pulled me to my feet one hand under my shoulder Coric's hand under the other. I put my arm over his shoulder for support. It was clear what i would do. I would go put I was staying below decks.

We had been given room numbers as we boarded. I went straight to my room. I slept the rest of the day. Tomorrow was both mine and Denal's birthday. Denal was a year younger than me. Nobody knew except for him,bud,and buddy.

The following day i was planning on spending with Denal when Coric showed up and said that Skywalker was ordering him to the upper decks. I really wanted to disobey the order but I guess I should stretch my legs. Okay Coric knew when my birthday was too. "Briikase gote'tuur!," He said to me. (Bree-KAH-say go-te-TOOR) [Happy birthday.]I just nodded. As we walked down the hall Coric covered my eyes with his hands. "HEY! What are you doing?" "Just keep walking,Sir. I've got something to show you." I sighed but let Coric lead me on. As we stepped onto the deck there was a chorus of cheering and Coric moved his hands to my shoulders.

My brain took a while to take in everything,"wow," was all I could manage. I wandered over to Cody's side. "You told them didn't you?" Cody looked at me. "Yep you're not mad are you?" "no, I needed to get out of that room." "I thought you were gonna stay in your room for the rest of the trip,Rex." Skywalker was behind me Ahsoka right beside me. I shrugged. Owww my back really hurts. "come on Rex I'll show you around. Oh yea you have a private hot tub," _This is the best birthday ever._

**TIME SKIP WHEN WE DOCK**

"Welcome to Paris," I heard Shaquincy say. Arrangements had been made for us to stay a hotel we had been placed in groups. I was with Denal,Coric,Bud,Buddy,and Kix. It was actually close to time for dinner and I was hungry. More surprises We're eating at a restaraunt. Id better go check on chopper he's with his old platoon. Well chopper's fine but I don't know for how long...

**A/N this is a really long chappie so i'm gonna split it in two parts please r&r**


	2. Note!

Almost to little,to late chapter 3

Me: Hello guys! Been a while since I updated this story. Quay disclaimer.

Quay: Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, only her OCs. Most of this chapter revolves around Slick's platoon.

Me: Sorry guys but i've got severe writers block on this story. Any ideas? Please review or send me a PM.


End file.
